Fantasy Crossover
by aDrian-19-91
Summary: Un crossover entre diversos juegos y libros de fantasía, entre ellos Final Fantasy -todos- , Kingdom hearts -todos- , Memorias de Idhún -Trilogía- , El Señor de los Anillos -Trilogía- ... **Capítulo 2**
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Cuatro cristales de la luz…

…

…son los cimientos que sostienen el universo conocido…

…

…pero toda luz proyecta una sombra…

…

…mientras la luz y la sombra se mantengan en equilibrio el universo no correrá ningún peligro…

…pero…

…en caso de desequilibrio una gran catástrofe podría desatarse…

…

…una catástrofe que culminaría con la extinción de todo lo que conocemos…

…

…

Pasado

…

…

Presente

…

…

Futuro

…

…

…¿Depende el tiempo de la luz y la oscuridad?...

…

…¿Qué ocurriría si dicho equilibrio fuera gravemente alterado?... ¿Sufrirían también esa alteración las dimensiones…? El espacio, el tiempo…

…

…la mente humana no alcanza a comprender la hecatombe que tendría lugar en caso de que el poder de los cristales se alterara aunque sólo fuese una pizca…

…

…por suerte yo ya he abandonado este mundo, mientras vos estáis leyendo este epitafio…

…

…depende ahora de las generaciones venideras que el _Gran Caos_ no se desate…

…

…no puedo hacer más…

…

…sólo añadir por último que… mientras vos leéis esto los cristales están sufriendo…

…

…llaman a alguien…

…

…me alegro de no seguir vivo para no presenciar lo que se avecina…

…

…me alegro…

"_**Epitafio del sabio erudito Babi, antiguo alcalde de Lalivero"**_

**FANTASY CROSSOVER**

¡Holaa! =) Bueno, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un crossover entre personajes de juegos, libros… que tengan una estrecha relación con la fantasía y que además puedan ser hilados entre sí sin ocasionar un contraste demasiado pronunciado.

Final Fantasy (Todos), Kingdom Hearts (incluyendo personajes de Disney), Golden Sun, God of War (únicamente Kratos), Devil May Cry... en juegos, entre otros que puedan surgir conforme vaya publicando.

Memorias de Idhún, El Señor de los Anillos, Crepúsculo… en cuanto a los libros.

Se lo dedico a **Kairi Minamoto**, mi mejor amiga y quien me introdujo a fanfiction. =)

**.,**

¡Espero que os guste!

También quiero dejar claro que, naturalmente, es una historia de universo alterno, y la inmensa mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán no me pertenecen. No busco beneficio económico ni nada por el estilo, para mí esto es un entretenimiento más, solo deseo que guste a la gente y si hay quien se engancha… pues mejor que mejor =)


	2. Despertar

**FANTASY CROSSOVER**

by: aDrian-19-91

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1 : Despertar**_

El Sol clareaba tímidamente entre dos gigantescas nubes de algodón que cubrían el tapiz azulado del cielo matutino.

La tenue luz iluminaba un extenso prado, accidentado con colinas y todo tipo de vegetación, desde numerosas especies de árboles y arbustos de todos los tamaños hasta flores que desprendían luces de todos los colores. El prado estaba atravesado por un río de agua cristalina, a través de la cual podían verse peces nadando contracorriente. Algunas rocas de gran tamaño sobresalían atravesando la superficie del río, transformándolo también, probablemente, en un improvisado coto de pesca para los aventureros.

En medio de este vergel se podía distinguir una figura humana tendida en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, al lado de un arbol. Era un joven con un largo pelo de color blanco, de piel bastante pálida y vestido con una armadura que le cubría torso y espalda, así como los antebrazos y las espinillas. Llevaba también una espada ceñida a la cintura.

Súbitamente el joven movió una mano, seguidamente una pierna y al rato trató de incorporarse. Se puso de pie ayudándose del apoyo que le proporcionaba el tronco del árbol y se tambaleó un poco, pero enseguida pudo quedarse sobre sus dos piernas sin problema.

El verdadero nombre del joven era Cecil, un paladín con ciertos conocimientos de magia blanca, tales como la sanación. Fue caballero oscuro con anterioridad, así como capitán de las Alas Rojas de Baronia, la potente flota aérea del reino donde vivió toda su vida [hasta los hechos acontecidos en Final Fantasy IV].

Cecil miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí. Notaba como una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo; no obstante, aquello le era familiar…

Abandonó el lugar en el que había despertado y se encaminó hacia lo desconocido, sin tener idea de qué o a quién podría encontrarse en aquel mundo misterioso en el que había despertado como por arte de magia.

No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que le había ocurrido antes de aparecer allí, tan solo se acordaba de sus amigos y de Rosa. Se preguntó una y otra vez dónde podían encontrarse, si era posible que les hubiese ocurrido lo mismo que a él…

Una vez llegó a lo alto de la colina más alta del lugar, pudo ver como en el horizonte se presentaban varias cabañas que desprendían humo, por lo que debía de tratarse de un pueblo habitado.

Cecil se llenó de esperanza y se apresuró con tal de llegar cuanto antes a un lugar habitado y así poder informarse acerca del extraño lugar en el que se encontraba, pero de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar…

El seísmo se intensificó hasta que su brutalidad hizo caer a Cecil. De repente y con un gran estruendo, una enorme criatura surgió de entre las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra para abalanzarse contra el paladín.

. . .

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada recordar que soy novato en esto y que la calidad y la extensión del escrito no es la mejor del mundo, está claro… xD Sólo espero mejorar con el tiempo y vuestras reviews me ayudarán mucho a cumplir mi propósito =)

¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	3. Oscuridad

Pues sí, he decidido, dos años después, seguir este fic. xD Estos últimos días se me han estado ocurriendo unas cuantas cosillas interesantes y tenía ganas de compartirlas. De hecho, con este capítulo, pretendo mostrar una estructura de 'crossover' que va más allá de juntar a unos cuantos personajes de series, libros y videojuegos que, en apariencia, poco tienen que ver entre sí, y hacerles interactuar de manera arbitraria. He pretendido plasmar algo ligeramente diferente, ir un poquito más allá, como ya he dicho. Espero haberlo conseguido :3 Y, ante todo, que os guste el resultado.

Os agradecería muchísimo que me dejarais una review, ya que aparte de ayudarme a mejorar, me motivan bastante para seguir escribiendo, y os aseguro que todavía me quedan muchas ideas para este fic… así que, PORFA, sed buens. -

Por último añadir, como bien es sabido, que he subido este capítulo sin ánimo de lucro y que ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece. Son de Square-Enix, quiera o no. xDD

Lo dicho, ¡Espero que os guste!^^

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: Oscuridad**_

La criatura se abalanzó sobre el paladín, pero éste pudo esquivar lo que parecía una enorme garra verde. Una vez Cecil pudo coger distancia con respecto a su enemigo, pudo comprobar que ante sí tenía un monstruo bípedo de aspecto bastante feroz y de complexión reptiliana.

Cecil no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para acercar la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. El reptil realizó un fugacísimo movimiento, dándose la vuelta por completo y golpeando así fuertemente al joven con la cola, quien salió despedido a gran velocidad; llegando a chocar duramente contra una sólida roca.

Brazo izquierdo roto y rodilla dislocada; Cecil tenía experiencia en cuanto a este tipo de lesiones y sabía que tras el golpe no había salido bien parado, ni mucho menos. Empezó a sentir un calor excesivo en el costado, lo que le llevó a pensar que podría haber sufrido una importante lesión interna. En ese caso, no tenía mucho tiempo; empleó sus últimas fuerzas en concentrar parte de su espíritu en su mano derecha y, mientras veía a la criatura desplazándose velozmente hacia él, invocó el hechizo Sanctus.

Un poderoso destello de luz blanca bañó completamente a la criatura, y justo después, la vista del joven. Fue lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento.

. . .

Cecil volvió en sí, rodeado de la más absoluta penumbra. Instintivamente, apoyó ambos brazos para incorporarse, pero justo entonces recordó el estado de su maltrecho brazo. No obstante, no sintió dolor. Ni en el brazo, ni en la pierna. ¿Cómo era posible? Lo último que recordaba era haber invocado un hechizo Sanctus, mientras era invadido por una cada vez más insoportable sensación de dolor. Eso debería haberle dejado exhausto por lo menos para dos o tres días.

El joven, todavía apoyado sobre sus manos, se percató de que se encontraba sobre una superficie con una textura bastante extraña, pero a la vez muy familiar. Se incorporó y contempló a su alrededor, atónito. Se encontraba sobre una vidriera redonda, en mitad de la nada. La situación se volvía más y más extraña por momentos.

Cecil se percató de que en la vidriera se podían apreciar diversas formas de varios colores. Al fijarse más, se dio cuenta de que, envuelto por una serie de colores claros, se encontraba la representación de un cristal oscuro, como los que antaño tuvo que proteger.

Un destello a sus espaldas sorprendió al paladín, quien, alarmado, se giró de inmediato. Extrañado, pudo contemplar cómo ante sí se abría un camino de pequeñas y rectangulares vidrieras, las cuales llevaban a lo más alto de una lejana torre que parecía hecha de pura oscuridad, salvo por el hecho de que estaba decorada con más vidrieras, las cuales recordaban bastante a las de las iglesias que Cecil había visitado durante su vida.

El joven vaciló, pero al final se decidió a aventurarse por aquél extraño camino con sumo cuidado; debía andarse con mucho cuidado para no caerse, y más teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera había donde caer salvo una intensa oscuridad que no parecía tener fin.

Tras atravesar el camino, llegó a una vidriera bastante similar a la anterior, solo que en esta se podía ver representado un cristal blanco rodeado por colores de tonos oscuros. Cecil pudo apreciar cómo justo en el centro un ligero foco de luz iluminaba débilmente el lugar. El paladín, casi instintivamente, se acercó a la luz. De repente, un extraño susurro le alertó. Parecía una voz masculina; sin embargo, era demasiado aguda para pertenecer a un adulto.

Súbitamente, el joven se vio rodeado por unas extrañas sombras, de las cuales surgieron unos extraños seres negros, bastante pequeños, con dos ojos que más bien parecían luceros de un intenso color amarillo.

Desenvainó su espada y trató de atacarlos, pero sin resultado. Daba la impresión de que esos seres eran inmunes a los ataques físicos. Entonces, decidió volver a recurrir a la magia; pero antes de que pudiera actuar, los seres volvieron a transformarse en sombras y desaparecieron. Todavía sorprendido, Cecil envainó la espada y decidió volver hacia el foco de luz, con los cinco sentidos puestos en cada movimiento por si volvían a aparecer aquellos extraños personajes. De repente, aquella extraña voz volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Esta vez, sus palabras fueron muy claras:

_Cuanto más te acerques a la luz, mayor será tu sombra._

Cecil se giró, asustado, esperando encontrarse frente a frente con el emisario de la voz. No obstante, se topó con otra desagradable sorpresa. Su propia sombra se extendía ante sus ojos. Daba la impresión de que había cobrado vida propia.

De repente, la sombra se alzó y adquirió volumen, así como un tamaño descomunal. Cecil pudo comprobar con horror lo que aquella sombra representaba. Era él mismo, ataviado con la armadura de caballero oscuro que empleó años atrás, cuando todavía era capitán de las Alas Rojas de Baronia.

Cecil retrocedió, intimidado ante aquella perturbadora presencia.

_Hay tanto que hacer._

_En tan poco tiempo._

-¿¡Quién eres! -Gritó Cecil a pleno pulmón, dejando patente en su voz su nerviosismo- ¡No seas cobarde, muéstrate!

_Pero ve con calma._

_No tengas miedo._

-Bah, es inútil…- Dijo para sí- Sólo me queda luchar… y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Cecil arremetió contra la gran sombra, a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban a la altura de la espinilla de su enemigo.

La réplica trató de pisar a Cecil en varias ocasiones, pero éste consiguió esquivar los golpes, no sin esfuerzo. La parte positiva de que la criatura fuera tan grande era que, evidentemente, le era más costoso efectuar movimientos rápidos.

El joven decidió ganar distancia con su objetivo, de modo que se alejó de él tan rápido como pudo. Entonces, la réplica creó una lanza a partir de las mismas sombras y la clavó con fuerza sobre el suelo vidrioso.

Justo desde donde la lanza había atravesado el suelo, comenzaron a extenderse cuatro sombras, las cuales adquirieron también volumen y se convirtieron en réplicas a tamaño 'real' del Cecil oscuro.

El joven paladín, sin querer dar la situación por perdida, arremetió contra las cuatro sombras, y estas respondieron actuando del mismo modo. Consiguió evitar algunos ataques, mientras otros causaron arañazos en su armadura y su capa. Tras esquivar un par de estocadas, Cecil aprovechó un descuido por parte de una de las réplicas para realizar un tajo que la partió por la mitad, haciéndola desaparecer al instante.

Tras esquivar un par de ataques mágicos por parte de la réplica gigante, Cecil empleó a una de las réplicas pequeñas como escudo, siendo esta alcanzada por uno de ellos, volatilizándose en el acto. La otra réplica cayó víctima justo después a causa de un descuido de la cuarta copia de Cecil, la cual atacó prácticamente a ciegas y, tratando de alcanzar al verdadero, se llevó por delante a su compañero.

A partir de ahí, un intenso duelo tuvo lugar entre ambos, con la réplica gigante como espectador privilegiado. El choque de espadas se hizo muy largo para Cecil, quien comenzó a mostrar síntomas de agotamiento; al contrario que la réplica, la cual actuaba como un puro autómata insaciable, alimentado por una energía que no parecía estar por la labor de cesar.

En un suspiro, el arma de la réplica atravesó de lado a lado el pecho de Cecil, quien no pudo evitar un desgarrador grito de dolor. El joven miró a la cara (más bien al yelmo) de su contrincante. No transmitía ningún tipo de sensación. Ni satisfacción, ni sed de sangre, ni piedad. Transmitía más bien la sensación de estar completamente vacío.

De repente, Cecil pudo sentir cómo la oscuridad del arma se abría paso entre sus entrañas, comenzando a invadir su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir una profunda tristeza, un frío helador y un doloroso sentimiento de desamparo y desesperación como nunca hasta ese momento había sentido. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, todavía con la espada de su adversario atravesando su torso.

Con el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver cómo la sombra gigante se disponía a aplastarlo con su enorme puño, pero justo en ese momento, la vidriera se hizo añicos, causando un potente estruendo que rompió el silencio reinante; haciendo a su vez que tanto el malherido Cecil como sus extrañas copias se perdieran en el más profundo de los abismos, en una caída hacia la nada eterna.


End file.
